Need You Now
by SilkeLovesSantana
Summary: Starts a little before the end of Mash Off
1. Chapter 1

I walk into Ms. Sylvester's office and I look around. Burt, Mr. Schuester and the coach are looking at me with… pity. What? Pity? Why?

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Have a seat Santana." Sue says and I look at her with suspicion. I walk to one of the empty chairs and sit down. Something must be wrong but what? I sit down, while casting a glance to Burt. His eyes and expression are blank. Mr. Schue lays his hand on my shoulder for a split second. I frown at him. What is going on in here?

"I'm afraid we have some bad news…" Sue says and I frown slightly. I have absolutely no idea what this is about. Did I do something wrong? Did someone die? "And I think that I might be the blame." Wow, she sounds so nice… What is going on?

"Oh, you think?" Asks a sarcastic Burt who is pacing behind me with Mr. Schue.

"Watch your blood pressure, Bubbles." Coach says. She sounds like her old self for a slight second. "In my campaign to become Ohio's newest congresswoman, I've said some things that are not true and I don't feel good about it." She stands up and walks closer to me. I just look at her, still not understanding why this is happening. "I set the tone for this campaign. And now I'm afraid that my slanderous chickens have come home to roost." She says, looking at me with something in her eyes I've never seen before. She is seems sorry. Before I can even ask what is happening, Mr. Schue speaks up.

"Santana, you have to know that I have a counselor standing by that specializes in this."

"It's something I've been through first hand. I'd be willing to talk your family through it."

"What are you talking about?" I finally ask.

Burt stands up, and walks over to the TV. "Reggie the Sauce Salazar sent me an advanced copy of his latest campaign add."

"Turns out he has a niece that goes to the school and she overheard a conversation a couple of days ago between you and Finn Hudson." Sue tells me and the pieces of the puzzle fall into place. I look away from her; my mouth opens slightly when the realization hits. They know I'm gay…

The ad starts and I watch it while horror fills my entire being. This can't be happening! This is not real! This is not possible! I'm going to kill Finn. I'm going to fucking kill him.

I'm scared. Scared about what my parents will say, scared of what will happen to me. To Brittany. I can't stop them, my family and the people at school, the tears that are gathering in my eyes and almost pour out of my eyes. When the ad is done, I look at Sue again.

"I can't believe this is happing." I say, pain obvious in my voice.

"I'm so sorry." She says but I don't even listen.

"I haven't even told my parents yet!" I almost yell and then I stand up, running out of the office. I know they are staring at me but the angst that I feel is so overwhelming, I don't know what to do other than run. I go to the toilets and lock myself in one of them. I sit down on the toilet and cry. I just cry. When my parents find out, they'll throw me out of the house, they'll hate me. They are not even religious or anything, they just hate gay people, and they can't stand them. They don't even have a reason other than 'It's just gross.' When everyone at school will find out, I'll be treated just like Kurt. Like a loser. I won't be the cool cheerleader anymore; I'll be the freak, the weird one. My life is over. It's just over.

The door opens and I hear someone humming 'Someone Like You' from Adele and I immediately know its Brittany. She hears me sobbing, I just can't stop.

"Hello? Who is there?" She asks. I can imagine the confused look on her face. "Are you a sad unicorn?" She asks and that makes me chuckle a bit. She is so sweet and childish but in a good way.

"It's Santana." I say my voice cracks.

"Are you crying?" She asks, concerned. "Where are you? San, open the door."

I sigh and unlock the door and push it open. She looks at me and gasps. "Honey, what happened?" She wants to know, walking into the stall and wrapping her arms around my waist while she sits on her knees in front of me.

"Everyone will know." I say and I begin to cry harder.

"What?" She asks, not knowing what I mean.

I rub my forehead with the tips of my fingers. "That I'm gay." I say and begin to sob harder. It sounds more real when I say it out loud.

She gives me a hug. "How?" She asks again.

I tell her everything from the argument I had with Finn to what I just saw in Sue's office between tears and sobs. She is looking at me with compassion.

"Oh, that's horrible." She says and hugs me again. "I'm so sorry that happened to you." She tells me and kisses my cheek. It makes me feel a bit better.

"You know my parents. They'll kill me, hate me. I just, I can't do this, Brittany…" I say. I swallow before admitting with a small voice. "I'm so scared."

She shakes her head. "Don't be scared, San. I'll be there for you all the way, every step."

"I know but still, I can't help but be scared." I tell her.

"Oh, babe." She says and hugs me a little tighter and kisses my cheek again. Such a sweet kiss it melts my heart.

"Are you going to sing?" She asks, seemingly out of nowhere.

I straighten my back, reminding myself that I need to get up that stage and sing my solo. I want to crush New Directions; I want to crush Finn Hudson. Show him that he can't sing, like I said before. "Yeah, I will sing." I say and while I wipe my tears away. I stand up and she does the same. We are facing each other and she gives me a small smile.

"Sweetie, I really mean it when I say that whatever happens, I'll be there for you. You can come stay with me when your parents hate you and when someone says something mean to you your vicious, vicious words don't stop them; I'll stop them from hurting you, okay?" She looks at me with that cute look and I smile. I know she will always be there for me.

"Thanks, Britt-Britt." I say and hug her tight.

"I love you, San." She says and I smile into her blonde tresses.

"I love you to, Britt." I say and lean back a bit. I give her a kiss that expresses how much I need her and how much I am going to need her. It contains my love for her. It contains all of it.

We part and she smiles at me.

"Let's just sing and dance. Let's try to forget about this, even if it is just for a few minutes." She says sweetly and I nod. Together we walk to the auditorium, our pinkies locked.

I sing the song, always trying to look at Brittany, it kept me calm because all I wanted to do was cry. I feel so… empty and numb inside but then again, it's like a whirlwind of emotions and pain goes through me. I can't stand either.

When I saw Finn whispering something in Rachel's ear at the end of the song, I got so nervous and to be honest, terrified. Did he just tell Rachel I'm a lesbian? I get so angry…When the last note sounds, I jump off the stage, while rage takes over.

"What did you just say to her?" I ask/yell at him, while pointing my finger to his ugly face. I hate him.

He looks all surprised and tells me: "I said I thought you were great." He says, frowning a bit. Scumbag, I think.

"No, you're lying." I say, I know that hurt and emotional pain is showing on my face and in my voice but I can't help it.

"No, he literally just said that." Rachel tells me but I keep looking at Finn.

"You told her to?" I ask.

"Santana." I hear Mr. Schuester say somewhere far away, I'm not even listening.

"Everyone is gonna know now, because of _you_." I say, I point at him again.

He reacts: "The whole school already knows, and you know what, they don't care."

I get angrier. "Not just the school, you idiot." I say, I spat out the last word. "Everyone!" I add.

"What are you talking ab…" The anger just keeps building up in me and before I know it, my hand makes contact with his face. The sound sounds like a mini-explosion in the auditorium. Everyone looks shocked, including me. I didn't know this was coming. I am breathing heavy.

Rachel is the first one to speak. "What was that for?" She asks, sounding upset. She stands up and looks at me, demanding for an explanation I'm not going to give. I am still in shock. I feel a soft hand on my arm.

"San, are you alright?" She asks with that sweet voice of hers and then it happened. I felt the tear making its way down my cheek. I never cry in front of anyone, except Brittany. Now, it's the freakin' second time today. I feel her gather me in her arms and I just sob, for the second time today.

"Santana, I asked you someth…" Rachel says but Mercedes interjects.

"Leave it, Rachel." She says.

I just want to get out of here, I feel everyone looking at me and I can't stand it.

"I want to go." I say to Brittany, who nods. She lets me go and I begin to run to the exit followed by my girlfriend. We hear Mr. Schue calling after us but we don't react.

THE AUDIORIUM

Mr. Schue also runs to the exit. He wants to go check up on Santana and Brittany.

"What just happened?" Artie asks.

"Yeah, Finn, tell them what just happened." Kurt tells his step-brother with a challenging look.

"I don't know." He says.

"You do know why she slapped you, tell them." Kurt urges.

"I outed Santana in the hallway." He says softly.

"You did what?" Mercedes asked, angry.

"She was bullying me! She deserved it!" He defends himself.

"No one deserves that, Finn!" Kurt says, he is definitely fuming.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Tina exclaimed.

"Guys, stop it!" Shelby said loud. Everyone shut up. "Go change, girls. Everybody leave the auditorium." She says.

THE HALLWAY

We stop running and slowly come to a stop somewhere in the middle of the corridor. The tears never stop streaming. My knees are weak and I'm trembling. Brittany lays her arms around me once again. I couldn't feel more protected but still, the angst is still present.

"Please, San, stop crying. You'll make me cry to." She says and I just snuggle closer. I feel that she is also crying which makes me feel even sadder.

"Girls, are you two okay?" Mr. Schue asks concern in his voice.

"Yes, we're fine." Brittany says drying her tears with one hard, not letting me go with the other.

"Santana?" He asks and I nod.

"I'm okay." I say, drying my tears to.

"I'm not going to say that what you did wasn't wrong, Santana but it's understandable and you have to know that the both Glee clubs will accept you for who you are." Mr. Schue tells me. "The same goes for you, Brittany, we will still stand by you guys." He says.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Brittany tells him. "I'm going to get my keys and drive Santana home."

"No, I don't want to go home." I say, panic present in my voice. "Don't drive me home."

"Okay, you can stay at my house." She says and I nod. She let's go of me very slowly and walks to the auditorium followed by Mr. Schue, leaving me all alone.

IN THE AUDITORIUM

Brittany walks into the auditorium and sees that everyone is standing up to leave and the Troubletones are walking backstage. When she sees Finn, she feels something hasn't felt in a long time. Anger. Mr. Schue walks backstage together with Shelby so Brittany is left with the New Directions. She walks up to Finn, who sees something in Brittany's normally kind eyes; now they are icy and cold. Without raising her voice once, she tells him:

"Look, Finn, I'm going to say this to you once and then never again. If you _ever_ hurt my girlfriend again, it will not be your best day. What you did was so wrong and I can't even begin to explain it and that's not because I am stupid, like you think I am, that's because there are no words to describe it. There was a reason that she didn't come out, that doesn't make her a coward. She doesn't have Burt as a father; her father is the opposite of him. And Finn, I do love her, more than anything in this world so don't ever doubt that, do I make myself clear?" She asks and all that Finn can do is nod. "Good." She says and then walks backstage.

"Cool, she is the dude in the relationship." Puck tells everyone who just ignore him.

"Wow, she was pissed." Mike says and everyone looks at him, raising one eyebrow.

"You think?" Tina asks him, rolling her eyes.

THE HALLWAY

I'm still standing here; I lean against the lockers and exhale. I have to stop this crying business right now. It isn't helping and it isn't 'me', I normally don't do this kind of stuff. Emotions are not my thing. But when I think about my parents and my reputation, I feel that I'm on the verge of bursting out in tears again but I suppress it.

Why isn't Brittany back yet? I ask myself.

BACKSTAGE

Brittany walks backstage and the conversation that was going on died down, still angry and upset she looks around, ignoring everyone, looking for hers and Santana's bag. When she spots it she walks over and grabs them.

"Is she alright?" Mercedes asks sweetly and Brittany turns around, facing her friend while she throws the bags over her shoulders.

"No, she isn't." Brittany answers. "I have to go." She adds before walking out.

"Man, Finn has been so stupid. Santana was a total bitch to him but that was really a crappy thing to do." Mercedes says to no one in particular. Everybody nods in agreement, except Mr. Schue and Shelby who just look at each other, shaking their head.

HALLWAY

I see Brittany entering the corridor and she walks over to me.

"Let's go." She says and we walk to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany and I are sitting in the car, looking in front of us. I stayed with her tonight; I don't dare to go home because they'll see something is wrong. The ad hasn't aired yet but still, I don't want to go home… I'm scared they'll see it or something.

"I can't do this; they'll all look at us like we are freaks."

"Sanny, why do you even care? You are the awsomest person ever, you don't need their approval. You are Santana Fucking Lopez that says enough." Brittany tells me and I look at her, with a little smile.

"Don't let go of my hand, okay?" I ask her and she nods.

"I promise." She says and we look at each other with a smile. She leans in and gives me a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Let's do this." I say determent and she grins.

We get out of the car and take each other's hand, our fingers intertwined. She gives my hand a squeeze, to support me and then we walk to the entrance. When we enter the building, I notice the weird looks and the whispers. I look down a bit.

"Chin up, Lopez." I hear my girlfriend say and I smile at her while she does the same. I do as she tells me to and the confidence that I lost for a moment is back. With her holding my hand and with her support, I can do anything. We see Mercedes and Kurt talking further down the hall.

"Let's go to 'Cedes and Kurt." I suggest.

"Sure." She answers. We walk over, the whispers and looks are irritating but bearable.

"Hey, guys." My girlfriend says cheerily to our friends who smile at us.

"Hi, lovebirds." Kurt says.

Mercedes smiles at us. Brittany beams and I roll my eyes with a smile at 'lovebirds'.

"How are you two?" Mercedes wants to know.

"We are great, I think." I say and Brittany gives me one of those looks I love… I just love her.

"We are." Brittany tells me.

"Have you two told your parents yet?" Mercedes asks.

I bite my lip. "No, not yet, the commercial won't air until Friday, so we are telling Brittany's parents tonight and mine tomorrow."

"How do you think they will react?" Kurt questions.

"My Mom and Dad will be fine with it, totally fine." Brittany tells him.

I sigh. "Mine are going to freak, disown me and throw me out and that's why we are going to tell Britt's parents first, we hope they'll let me stay there for a while after my parents freak."

"If they don't want it, you can stay with me." Kurt tells me.

"Or with me." Mercedes offers and I can't help but smile.

"Thanks, guys." I say and grin. Then, before I can even see it coming, Brittany gets slushied. The blue substance is covering her face and blouse.

"Dyke!" The guy screams. I feel the anger burning and I let go of a shocked Brittany's hand and turn to him.

"You fucking asshole!" I say to him and ball my fist. I take a step forward but before I can hit the motherf***** in the face, Mercedes grabbed my arms.

"Don't, Santana, he's not worth it. You'll get in even bigger problems." She says calmly.

"If you do that ever again, I'll kick your fucking ass, got it?" I scream at him. He just laughs and walks away. The whole hallway is staring at us. I take a few deep breaths and then look at Brittany, who is almost crying. Kurt is trying to help her.

"Let's get you cleaned up, babe." I say, not even caring I let one of the more personal nicknames slip. Never thought I would use that in front of my friends. I take her hand and walk her to the bathroom.

"Gosh, this stuff is just too sticky." She says and I nod.

"I know, Britt." I say and help her with cleaning her face and washing her hair.

"Do you want to change? I have a spare T-shirt with me." I say and she nods, she even smiles a bit.

"Super romantic, sharing clothes." She tells me and I giggle. I dig into my bag and find the T-shirt. "Hey, San, don't you need it? What if you get shlushied today?" She asks and I smile.

"I don't care, you are more important, just change." I say. She takes the pink t-shirt and disappears into the stall. I hear the bell ring and I know I have to go to Principal Figgins' office, to talk about the slap and stuff, but I'm not leaving Brittany, I'll walk her to her classroom, I don't want anyone harming her. Soon, she is changed and I smile.

"You look beautiful. Come on, I'll walk you to your classroom." I say.

"No, baby, you gotta go to the principle. You'll get into more trouble." She tells me and I sigh.

"Okay then. See you at lunch, okay?" I ask her and she gives me a little grin.

"Yeah." She tells me and gives me a little peck on my lips. I smile and walk away, she slaps me on my ass when I pass her and I look back at her in surprise.

"You are hot." Is her only comment and I giggle while walking out of the toilet and to principal Figgins' office. I softly knock on the door before entering. Finn, Mr. Shuester and Mr. Figgens are already there.

"You are late, Santana." Mr. Shue says.

"I know, I'm sorry. Brittany was slushied, I helped her clean up. I couldn't leave her." I tell them and sit down next to Mr. Shuester who is sitting between me and Finn. He is probably scared I'll slap the shit outta him, which would probably happen if I sat next to him.

"So, Ms. Lopez, you slapped Finn Hudson Friday evening… Can you tell us why?" Mr. Figgins asks.

I swallow; he doesn't beat around the bush. "He outed me for the whole school."

"Outed?" Mr. Figgins questions. Sometimes he can be so stupid.

"He told everyone I'm a lesbian." I make clear. Mr. Figgins looks a bit surprised and then goes back to an emotionless face.

"I didn't tell everyone!" Finn practically yells. My eyes grow big.

"What? You yelled it down the freakin' hallway. You told everyone! If you hadn't done that, that girl wouldn't have heard and my parents couldn't find out." I yell at him.

"Santana, calm down." Mr. Shue says calmly.

"Do you know what he did to me? My parents are going to kill me, I'll have no home, no family, and I'll probably never get to see my little brothers again. I'll be bullied, just like Brittany will be and you say I have to calm down?" I am practically screaming and I have tears in my eyes because of the frustration I feel. No body, except Brittany understands me.

"That still is no reason to slap Mr. Hudson." Figgins says.

"Are you serious? You won't get to see your little brothers anymore?" Finn asks his voice softer than before.

"Yes, I'm serious. My parents hate gay people; they'll think I'll make them 'sick' or something. You should stop being so ignorant, Finn, not everyone is like Burt, not everyone is as excepting as him." I tell him. "I wish they were but they are not." I add softly.

It's silent in the office.

"I'm sorry." Finn tells me. "Mr. Figgins, please don't suspend her." He tells the Principal. I am surprised, as is Mr. Shue. "I didn't realize how serious this was, I didn't know this would happen to her. She doesn't deserve to be suspended."

"I don't know…" The principal says doubt in his voice.

"Well, if you suspend her, you have to suspend her to. I'm the cause of this." He tells him.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Figgins wants to know.

"Yes." Finn tells him.

The principal sighs. "Well, then, you two can go."

"No suspension?" I ask him.

"No suspension." He says. I grin and stand up. "But if you ever physically assault anyone again, you will be."

I nod and with a smile I walk to my classroom.

"Hey, Santana!" I hear Finn calling after me. With a sigh, I turn around and face him. My face says 'What the fuck do you want'. He catches up with me and looks down. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how serious this was. I didn't think you would have any problems because of it. I thought no one would mind that you are a lesbian. I even though you would be happier out of the closet, I know Kurt was."

"Yeah, well, he had all the support he needed. I only have Brittany." I tell him.

"That's not true. You have New Directions and Trouble tones. We are your friends." He says.

I look to the floor before looking up agian. "Okay, they are my friends… but you are not." I tell him harsh and cold.

"Santana, I know that what I did was wrong but I want to do everything to make it up to you." He tells me.

"You can't." I say and with that I turn around, walking to my classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

It's the last hour of the school day and it's time for glee. Trouble tones. I like it there. Mercedes and Brittany are there and I don't need to be nice to Finn and Rachel, who I don't really like as you already know. Today was a hard day and I can really use some relaxation. Music calms me and gives me energy to go on. Tonight we have to tell Britt's family. I walk inside and I see Sugar, Lizzy, Mary, Harper, Mercedes and my girlfriend. I also see a newbie sitting in the corner, I don't really see if it's a girl or a guy. I'll just refer to the person as 'it' for a second. It has dark, short hair that looks kind of like Justin Bieber's, which makes me chuckle for a second. It's wearing a wide T-shirt and regular jeans, also blue sneakers. It looks up and gives me a half smile.

"Hi, I'm Charlie." Now, it's clear that 'it' is actually a she. She has a pretty high voice.

"Hey." I greet back. Brittany walks up to me and lays one of her arms around my waist and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Hi, San." She says cheerily and I smile at her.

"Hey, Britt." I say and just give her a peck on her lips.

Shelby walks through the door. "Hey, girls. Sit down everyone."

We do as she asks and I drape my arm around Brittany's chair.

"Everyone, over there is Charlotte, she is our new member." Shelby says with a smile.

"Uhm, I like to be called Charlie." She says.

"Oh, okay, Charlie then." Shelby agrees.

I look at Charlie who is sitting a little bit back, her legs spread apart and she shakes her head so her hair falls 'cool' again. Not that she is my type or anything… but she has something… She kind of oozes coolness but I still ask myself why she dresses so manly, really, really manly I mean and why I've never noticed her before.

We are sitting on the couch at the Pierce residence. Savannah, Brittany's older sister, Casey, her mother and her father, Brian are sitting on the couch on the other side of the room.

"What did you girls want to talk about?" Casey asks, I swallow. I know they'll probably be okay with it but still, I'm stressed.

"I know I always said I'm a unicorn but I'm not, I'm a bicorn." She says and her family looks puzzled.

"Sis, whatcha talkin' about?" Savannah asks and I decide to just get this over with, the nerves are killing me. I take my girl's hand and sigh.

"Brittany and I are a couple; she is trying to say that she is bisexual." I explain.

They look a little bit surprised but then Brian smiles. "That's great. I'm sure you'll treat her very well. Better than that Artie guy anyways."

"So you are okay with it?" I ask.

"Off course, as long as Britt is happy, we are happy." Casey tells me.

"Yeah, if she likes both and is now together with you, then there are more guys for me." Savannah smiles and I let out a small chuckle. Brittany lays her arms around my shoulders.

"See, I told you they would be fine with it." She tells me and she gives me a kiss on brow. I just smile. "Mom, Dad, we are going to tell Santana's family tomorrow but there is a big chance that her parents will not be very pleased that we are together so, would it be okay if she stayed here for a few more days, until everything is calmed down so she can go back home or she found somewhere else to stay?"

"That's totally fine. You are welcome here, Santana but there is no way that I'm letting you sleep in the same room as Brittany, you will have to take the guestroom." Casey tells me.

I nod with a grin. "I understand." I say. I've known them for quite a while and I really like them. They are all so cool and a little bit crazy like my Britt.

Let's just hope that tomorrow it will go as smooth with my parents as it went here but I think it won't… No, I know it won't.

Brittany and I are walking through the hallways, looking for someone to hang out with. We are kinda bored and to be honest, being in a larger group makes me feel safer. I don't want someone hurting me. We see Kurt and Quinn standing a few feet down the hall and walk over.

"Hi, guys." I say and they smile at us.

"Hey, girls." Kurt grins at us.

"You know, Santana, you are really much nicer these last few days." Quinn tells me and I roll my eyes.

Brittany giggles. "It's my sweetness that is rubbing off on her." She tells them and me and we grin at each other.

"Pff," I react. "I wouldn't go that far. I'm still a bitch, only now, my bitchyness is directed to a few people, not to everyone." I say and grin.

"Hey, lesbos." Some dude says while he walks by. And gives me a little push. I just clench my jaw. Yesterday, when Mr. Figgins said that if I ever 'physically assault anyone' I would be suspended and I know that if I react, it will probably end there.

"They are such assholes." Quinn says and rolls her eyes. "Why do they even care?"

I grin. "Because now I have the hottest girl in school. They are just jealous."

Brittany beams and she kisses me. I never thought we would do that when everyone could see but then again, everyone else can so why can't we? We smile at each other.

"You two are just too cute." Kurt says, while he clasps his hands under his chin. I shake my head with a little smile and, I'm blushing a little bit. Quinn sees it but I can see that she decides to not say anything.

"Where is Blaine?" Brittany asks Kurt.

"He will be here soon." Kurt says. "He is still on his way."

"Hi." I hear a chill voice say. I turn around and face Charlie. She is wearing about the same outfit only now, she is wearing a black shirt and a white tie.

"Hey, Charlie." I say to her.

"Hi." Brittany says.

"Look, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could hang out with you guys for a while because this guy Karofsky is being a total jerk to me and he follows me around and stuff."

"If it's Karofsky that is bothering you, you can stay here." Kurt tells her and smiles.

"Cool. I'm Charlie. Who are you two?" She asks them.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt tells her.

"I'm Quinn… I'm sorry but you are a girl right?" She asks and I sigh, does she really need to ask that?

"Uhm, not really." Charlie says with a smile and Quinn looks a bit confused.

"Well, you sound like a girl." She tells Charlie, raising one eyebrow.

"I know." Charlie tells Quinn. It seems like she (I guess I'll keep saying that) is hoping that Quinn will back off. I can see the relieve on Charlie's face when the bell rings. We walk to our classroom, I never let go of Brittany's hand. I know that I'm going to spend the day trying to forget what is going to happen tonight.

I walk into my house. I haven't been here in two days but then again, I've stayed away for weeks and they don't even care anymore. The kitchen is empty but I hear my brothers Santos and Santiago play in the living room. I just stand in the kitchen, listening to their laughter and happy voices. It'll probably be one of the last times I'll hear the two 6-year olds play. I love them. I take a deep breath, I know that what will happen in the next few minutes will be crazy, and I know I did good by not bringing Brittany, she wouldn't understand and it would make Dad and Mom even more upset. I walk into the living room. Santos and Santiago smile at me and run over to me. I squad down and hug both of them.

"Nunca olvides que te quiero, hermanitos." I whisper to them and kiss them both on the forehead before I stand up and turn to my parents who are sitting next to each other on the sofa. My Dad is reading the paper while my mother is reading a fashion magazine. I sit down across from them.

"Papá, mama? Can I talk to you?" I ask them and they look up, close their paper and magazine.

"Sure, niña." My father says.

"Uhm, I know you will probably hate me after I tell you this but I hope you won't…" I say slowly, I can barely find the words to express what I want to say to them.

"Santana, what have you done?" My father asks sternly.

I sigh. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why would we hate you?" My mother asks me, her voice softer than my father's.

"I'm gay." I whisper.

"What did you say?" My father wants to know.

I look up and swallow. "I'm gay." I say.

My heart breaks when I see my Dad's look of confusion to disgust. My Mom is just surprised.

"You have 30 minutes to get your stuff and get out of this house." He says with a cold voice.

I get tears in my eyes. "Papá…" I say, desperation evident in my voice.

"25 minutes." He says.

"Mamá?" I ask my mother, but she just looks away.

"20 minutes." My father says again. I don't want to cry in front of them, I don't want to let them see how much this actually hurts. And I think I need the time to pack everything. I stand up and walk out of the living room, into the hallway where I let my tears fall.

Crying, I run up the stairs and to my bedroom. I take my suitcase, which is always on my closet, and begin to pack as many clothes as I can. There is some stuff I'll have to leave behind. I look around in my room and I see the pictures of Brittany and me, The New Directions, The Trouble tones and my entire family. I take all four and push them between some clothes. I take a plastic bag and there I put shoes in. That's all I can take with me, I don't have anything else to put things in so this'll have to do. I take the money I hide behind some books. Since I know that I'm gay, and I know that I have the chance of being thrown out, half of the money I get, I saved. Now, I have… 350 dollars. That's something, right? Not that I'll be able to go to college with this money but I'll get a job or something, I'll make it work, one way or another.

I walks down the stairs and into the hallway. I look around for one more time, and I know that I better not enter the living room again, I would like to see Santos and Santiago again, but I know they won't let me. I sigh, and the tears keep streaming down my face. I just lost my family…

I put my keys of the house on the table, then they don't have to change the locks. Without wasting any more time, I walk out of the house I've always felt at home, and I walk to my car. I'm lucky I bought that myself so I don't have to leave it behind. I throw my stuff in the trunk and then, I drive away, tears blurring my vision but I don't care. I just need to get away from here. It hurts too much to look at this house, knowing that I just lost some people that are so close to me, because of who I am. I ask myself, was it really worth it? Then, I see the picture that is taped to the dashboard. It's one of Brittany and I. It makes me smile and I nod. Yes, it was totally worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

I stop my car in front of Brittany's house and my girlfriend runs out immediately. I step out of the car and hug her tight, neither of us saying anything. She is just comforting me. When I finally pull back, I sigh.

"I guess I'll be staying here for a few days." I say and Brittany shakes her head. She is sad.

"I'm so sorry, Santana. I didn't want this to happen." Brittany tells me.

"I didn't want this to happen either but we can't help what people think, can we?" I say, and lift my girl's chin up.

'It's my fault." She tells me and I smile at her.

"No it's not. It's no one's fault." I say and give her a kiss on her lips. "Do you want to help me with carrying my stuff inside? I can't just leave it in my car." I say. I decide to stay strong for Brittany, she would only feel bad, even though I feel like crying for the rest of my life, I don't.

"Sure." She says. Together we carry my suitcase and the bag inside and to the guest room. There she sighs and sits down on the bed. She holds out her arms to me and I smile. I walk over and sit on her lap, my legs on the right side of her body and my arms around her neck.

"Tell me what happened, San." Brittany softly commands.

I tell her how I said goodbye to Santos and Santiago, the words of my mother and father or actually, the lack of words that they spoke. That hurts me the most, that it was such a short conversation, like they really don't care. Like I don't matter. They didn't sound upset, they didn't even try to 'talk sense into me', they didn't ask who was my girlfriend or anything, they just said I had to get out. I can't help but cry a little, I just can't handle this, I'm not ready to stand on my own two feet if I'm honest. Even though I promised myself to stay strong 15 minutes ago, I really can't. It's like my heart has been ripped out. Brittany holds me tight and kisses my brow.

"It's going to be okay, baby. You still have me, my family and our friends. You are not alone. I understand that it hurts but you will get through this, you have to." She tells me and I look at her.

"I love you." I say and she smiles.

"I love you more." She says and kisses me deeply and passionately, making me feel so loved. Then, there is a knock on the door; we pull apart a split second before Savannah opens the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asks.

"Kinda…" Brittany says.

"I just wanted to ask how it went with Santana's parents." Savannah says and I smile sadly.

"Not very good… but I already expected it." I tell her. I know she can see that I've been crying. She gives me an encouraging smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that… Well, I'll leave you two to it. Sis, take good care of your girl huh?" She says before exiting the room. Brittany chuckles.

"Yeah, you are my girl." She smiles at me and I grin back. She is _so_ cute.

"Yes, I am…" I say and kiss her. Just being close to her, feeling her arms around me and her lips on mine makes me feel like I can do anything in the world and that it doesn't matter what anyone thinks. We have each other and that's enough.

"Well, Santana, you wanted to perform a song right?" Shelby asks.

"Yeah." I answer and stand up, I walk over to the chair that's standing in the middle of the room and Sugar, who is a great guitar player, she plays much better than she sings, takes place behind me with her instrument. Brittany looks at me with slight confusion; I haven't told her that I was going to do this.

I give Sugar a little smile and she begins to play.

"I have heard it said so many times, 'Love is blind'. So why are you staring? You say that love is all we need. Well, does that apply to me? 'Cause I have found someone that I think is beautiful." I smile at Brittany who is smiling back at me. Off course, I mean her.

"And I have fallen in love. And I'm telling you: she means everything to me, she makes me feel nothing else matters, not even what the world thinks of me." I see the girls and Shelby swaying to the gentle and soft music but I look back at Brittany who has tears in her eyes. We know that the lyrics are so true. This is exactly what we are feeling.

"They told me when I was a little girl, 'Love's a pearl. You're lucky if you find it, so share that precious beauty with the world." Now suddenly they say I've got to hide it." Yeah, I still remember sitting on my mother's lap. I just asked her how she had met Dad, she told me with a smile and then she added that when I would find that one person I would spend my life with, that I would feel it deep within me and that I should be proud of him, show him off, she said. Even if my boyfriend was the biggest nerd in the school, I had to be proud. I did as she said, I am proud of my girlfriend… but apparently, I can't be proud to have the girl of my dreams. It had to be a guy.

"But I have found true love, and there is nothing you can do. Just try and stop me, just try and stop us. Good luck to you," That's to all the people who tease us, that's to my parents and to everyone that doesn't approve of us. To say it my way: go fuck yourself.

"'Cause: she means everything to me, she makes me feel nothing else matters, not even what the world thinks of me. It's simple as can be I love her, she loves me." Brittany and I smile at each other and she winks at me, I blush. Dammit, Shelby noticed it.

"This is what everybody dreams of, there's nothing to be afraid of. There's nothing to be afraid of. After all it's only love. 'Cause: she means everything to me. She makes me feel nothing else matters…" The song ends and everyone applauds. I stand up with a smile and sit down next to Brittany who takes my hand and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Love you." She whispers in my ear. I grin at her.

"You to." I mouth back.


	5. Chapter 5

Britt and I are laying on her bed, my head in on her chest and we are not saying anything. Her hand is going through my hair and I sigh. This feels so good. I hear the doorbell ring and Britt and I look at each other.

"Who would that be? It's 8PM." She asks me and I shrug.

"I don't know, it's your house." I say and she nods. We hear some voices in the hall and then I hear Brittany's mother calling my name. I look at Brittany, puzzled. I stand up and walk to the hallway and down the stairs. I see my grandmother standing down stairs and I freeze.

"Abuela?" I ask.

"Niña." She says, smiling at me. I walk the full way down the stairs and she hugs me, which surprises me.

"¿Sabes qué pasó?" I ask her and she nods.

"Sí, sé, y creo que tus padres reaccionaron de mala manera." She tells me and I'm shocked. This is my grandma? Seriously? The old lady that always seemed so conservative.

"Así es que, ¿aceptas que soy gay?" I ask her and she gives me a smile.

"Sí, lo acepto. Amor es amor, sea que ames a un hombre ó a una mujer." She tells me and I grin at her.

"¿De verdád?" I really want to make sure. This still seems like a dream.

"Sí, lo estoy. Se que ahora vives aquí, pero creo que deberias mudarte conmigo." I am so happy, I smile a face splitting smile and hug my grandmother tightly. She smiles.

"¡Muchísimas gracias, abuela!" I say and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"As much as I think Spanish is hot, it confuses me." Brittany says and tilts her head. Did she really have to use 'hot'? My grandma just smiles.

"I understand. So, Santana, this is your girlfriend, huh?" She asks me and I grin, while I blush.

"Yeah." I say, shyly.

"My name's Brittany. What's your name, Ms.?" She asks and I grin. She is so cute.

"My name's Alejandra." My grandmother replies.

"Abuela, how are Santos and Santiago?" I ask and she gives me a little smile.

"They are fine. I'm going to make sure you'll see your baby brothers again. There is no way you won't get to see them. I won't let that happen." She smiles. "Now, I have to get going because I am going to go play bingo but I will call you tomorrow to discuss the details. Okay, Sanny?" She asks and I smile.

"That's okay." I say and hug my grandmother again.

"Te queiro, niña." She says and I get tears in my eyes.

"Yo también te quiero." I tell her and give her another kiss before opening the door for her and she steps outside again. We smile at each other before I close the door again and turn to Brittany and her mother with the biggest smile on my face. Brittany looks at me with confusion.

"What was the Spanish all about?" She asks.

"She said that she is totally fine with me being gay and I can move in with her. She also said she is going to make sure that I'll be able to see Santos and Santiago."

"That's great." Casey said while Brittany runs over to me with a smile and gives me a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you." She grins and kisses me on my cheek.

"Well, I'm happy to." I say and release her from the embrace.

"Are we really going to go to that party? I mean, a party with Tina can't be that much of fun right? And we are alone tonight…" I say with a suggestive tone. Brittany gives me a look.

"San, I really want to go and it can be kind of your goodbye party from this house." Brittany yells from the bathroom to me. Tomorrow, I'm moving in with my abuela so Brittany and I won't be living under the same roof.

"Okay, okay, Britt. Fine." I say and roll my eyes, my expression changes to surprise when Brittany appears. She is wearing a blue dress that is mid-thigh and off the shoulder. Her hair is loose and a bit curled. She is wearing some make-up but not too much. The silver high heels make the outfit complete. She looks fabulous.

"How do I look?" She asks a little self-conscious.

"You look amazing, babe." I say and walk over, placing my hands on her hips and I give her a kiss. She smiles at me.

"You look gorgeous." She tells me and I give her a smile. I am wearing a tight jeans and a white tank top with a black waist coat, some jewelry, a little bit of make-up and high heels make me look great.

"Thanks, sexy… Come on, let's get this over with." I say and she giggles.

"Be nice, babe." She says. I take her hand and we walk down the stairs to my car.

I ring the doorbell and Tina opens the door and smiles at us.

"Hey, come in." She says and steps to the side to let us in. We look around in the house and it looks quite normal. I was expecting some Asian themed place but it's not. We hear the music playing in another room and we follow Tina to the living room. The music is not very loud, so you can still talk and not too quiet so there is no party mood. Mercedes walks up to us and hugs us.

"Hey, didn't think you two would come." She smiled.

"Me neither." I say with a smile.

"Guess who is totally whipped." Kurt laughed. I roll my eyes and Brittany giggles.

"Yeah, she is." She tells Kurt who cracks up once again. I give my girl a playful glare.

"I'm not." I say.

"Yes you are. You totally are." She lets me know and I shake my head with a smile.

"Maybe a little bit." I admit and she gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Let's get something to drink." She says and drags me to the kitchen.

Kurt looks at Mercedes. "They are the cutest… Seriously." He tells her and Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah, true." Mercedes told her friend.

In the kitchen, Brittany and I have found some wine and are leaning against the counter. Everyone is in the living room laughing and dancing but we were just standing there, looking at each other and sipping red wine.

"You are beautiful, you know." I tell Brittany all off a sudden.

Brittany giggles. "You already told me."

I place her glass on the counter and stood before her girlfriend, laying her arms around the blonde's neck. "I know, but I still mean it." I say and kiss her. We smile against one another's lips. I pull back from the sweet kiss.

"Love you." She whispers and I grin.

"Love you to, baby." I tell her.

THE END


End file.
